ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Paul Lukather
| children = Suzanne Lukather (daughter) | relatives = | ethnic = | salary = | networth = | URL = | agent = }} Paul Lukather (1926 - October 9, 2014) was a veteran actor known for his vast array of work across stage, television and voice-over work. Lukather graduated from Drake University and Yale University. He won the Barter Award, which was given to the year's most outstanding young actor, and he acted in productions of the Barter Theatre. For most of the 1960s, '70s and '80s, Lukather worked in television and film; from the late 80s into the 1990s, he primarily worked as avoice-over artist known for many video games, including the Legacy of Kain series where he voiced Vorador. He also had a role in Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty where he did the English voice-over for President James Johnson. Lukather made dozens of television appearances on Perry Mason, The Fugitive, The F.B.I., Mission: Impossible, Cannon, and many others. In 1966 he guest starred on Perry Mason as defendant 'Duke' Maronek in "The Case of the Misguided Model". Lukather died on October 9, 2014, aged 88. Filmography Live-Action * Make Haste to Live (1954) - Deputy * Mohawk (1956) - Angry Settler (uncredited) * Drango (1957) - Burke * The True Story of Lynn Stuart (1958) - Plainclothesman (uncredited) * Dinosaurus! (1960) - Chuck * 77 Sunset Strip (1960, TV Series) - Scooter / Steve Lucy * All Hands on Deck (1961) - Sailor (uncredited) * Hands of a Stranger (1962) - Dr. Gil Harding * Captain Newman, M.D. (1963) - Pilot (uncredited) * Shock Treatment (1964) - 2nd Young Interne (uncredited) * I'd Rather Be Rich (1964) - Reporter (uncredited) * Fate Is the Hunter (1964) - News Reporter (uncredited) * The Outer Limits (1964-1965, TV Series) - Ed Nichols / Official * The Man from U.N.C.L.E. (1965, TV Series) - Capt. Ahmed * Bonanza (1960-1965, TV Series) - Cletus / Robie * Get Smart (1966) - Baccardo * Perry Mason (1963-1966, TV Series) - Dennis 'Duke' Maronek / Alan Jaris / Chuck Emmett * Alvarez Kelly (1966) - Capt. Webster * The Fugitive (1964-1966, TV Series) - First deputy / Barney / McNeil's Photographer * Twelve O'Clock High (1965-1966, TV Series) - Staff Sgt. Pargon / Lieutenant O'Toole * The Way West (1967) - Mr. Turley * The F.B.I. (1966-1968, TV Series) - Lee Holm / Jack Allis / Phil Sandrich / Eddie * Mission: Impossible (1967-1969, TV Series) - Lieutenant / Moisev * Bright Promise (1969, TV Series) - William Ferguson (1969-1971) * The Mod Squad (1969, TV Series) - Mike Reynolds * Mannix (1973, TV Series) - Gerald Stockton * Adam-12 (1975, TV Series) - Dave Morris * Cannon (1973-1976, TV Series) - Dr. Andrew Stoner / Morgan * Starsky and Hutch (1977, TV Series) - Max Frost * Hot Lead and Cold Feet (1978) - Cowboy 2 * Friday the 13th: The Final Chapter (1984) - Doctor * Cagney & Lacey (1985, TV Series) - Garth * Cheers (1986, TV Series) - Mr. Morton * Chloe's Prayer (2006) - Paul Video-Game * Blood Omen (1996) - Vorador, Bane (voice) * Alundra 2 (2000) - Narrator / High Priest A / Pirate A (voice) * Soul Reaver 2 (2001) - Vorador (voice) * Blood Omen 2 (2002) - Vorador (voice) * Arc the Lad: Twilight of the Spirits (2003) - Zev (voice) * Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty (2002) - James Johnson (voice) * Defiance (2003) - Vorador (voice) References External links * * * Paul Lukathers obituary can be read in the excerpt of this book of obituaries. It is in alphabetical order. Category:1926 births Category:2014 deaths Category:American television actors Category:American voice actors